


Perfect ~ a side story of Number 6

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Blow Job, Body Shaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: The reader learns to accept her differences with the help of Negan. A side fic of Number 6.





	Perfect ~ a side story of Number 6

You stood in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower after a long day working the garden. You had taken a few of the younger children out with you. So needless to say, this shower was much needed. 

You had just finished getting undressed when you realized that you left your shampoo in your bedroom. Due to the bathroom being shared with the other wives, you kept items you didn't want to share in your room. You wrapped yourself in your towel best you could, it was small, so one hip and leg were exposed.

You stepped out into the common area. “Y/N, towel is a bit small don't you think?” You looked over to see Amber and Tasha giggling. “Y/N, have you seen those chocolate cookies we got from the last run? I haven't tried one yet.” Amber asked. 

“I don't know Amber, why do you always ask me where something is?” You answered. 

“I don't always ask you, only when it involves missing food.” She laughed, looking over at Tasha, who joined in. “Obviously, you alone eat enough for the rest of us combined!” she added.

You brushed the comment off and went to your room. The fat jokes. You had been the brunt of many of those since you came to the Sanctuary, since you became one of Negan's wives. You had almost become accustomed to them. Almost.

It still hurt, some days more than others. You weren't truly fat, never had been, even before the apocalypse. As your dear mother would put it, you were curvy, voluptuous, a real woman. No matter what you are, however you exercised, you always looked the same. You never ate more than you needed, who could these days? You certainly got enough exercise, again something that couldn't be avoided now. But you weren't model thin, like Negan's other wives.

Negan seemed okay with how you looked. Or did he just like that you were easy going, got along with him much better than the other wives? You didn't argue with him, pretty much an obedient wife. Sigh.

You grabbed your shampoo and went to take your shower. You knew what you would have to do. You would go and have a talk with Negan. You needed to know how he really felt.  
When you were done, you took your belongings back to your room and walked out of the wives quarters and down the hall to Negan’s room.

You stopped outside the door, listening to see if you could hear if he was busy. You didn't hear anything so you knocked. You could hear a shuffling sound then the unmistakable loud stomp of Negan’s boots.

“Dollface! This is a very pleasant surprise! Come the fuck in.” He gestured you in, placing his hand in the small of your back, leading you towards his couch. “I thought this was some sort of girl’s night tonight?” You had designated one night a week as a Negan free night, didn't want him to get to used to always having one of you always at his beck and call.

“Yes, it is, but I need…” You hesitated.

“Need me, darling? Well of course you do! Come sit on my lap baby girl.” He patted his lap, smirking at you. 

You sat on his lap. “What I'm trying to say is…” This was so hard. What do you say? 

Negan started caressing your face with his long fingers. “You know you can tell me anything sweetheart.” He took your chin gently, kissing your plump lips. 

You pulled back from his face, “Negan, do you think I'm fat, too big, not attractive?” You looked down, you just couldn't look into his eyes.

“ Babygirl, why are you asking me this right now? You never questioned me before? It's one of those bitching babes isn't it? Jesus, sweetheart, they are already jealous of each other, and even more so, you. You gotta fucking ignore them” While he was talking, he had put both arms around you, squeezing you to his chest.

“It's not just them, although that's a big part of it.”. You leaned into Negan, resting your head on his broad shoulder.

“Ok, well listen to me, take everything I say in. Fucking believe me, because I tell it like it fucking is doll. Got it?” He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes.

“Yes, I got it Negan.”

“Ok, good. Now come with me.” He helped you stand up and led you to his bedroom. “Now get on the bed and lie down for me doll.”

You started to climb up onto his bed. Negan leaned over to lightly slap your butt. “There's my favorite ass, just look at it Mmmhmmhmm!” 

“Negan!” You giggled, looking over your shoulder at him. You climbed up to the headboard, turning around and lying down, scooching your butt down until your head was on a pillow. 

Negan walked around to the foot of the bed. He crouched down, taking a hold of your feet. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, baby! Your feet are as cold as my fucking heart! I told you not to go around this fucking place barefoot, it's dangerous doll.” He began rubbing both feet rapidly, warming them up.

“I hate wearing socks and shoes. I grew up at the beach, we only wore shoes when we had to go somewhere in our car.” You propped yourself up on your elbows. “That feels nice, babe.” You smiled, closing your eyes.

“Open your eyes doll, look at me.”

You did as he asked, looking at his face. He had a different look on it, something you don't believe you had ever seen before. There was his usual lusty look that he gave you when you were lying on his bed. But there was more to it. You were still fully clothed, your usual not so sexy outfit, cut offs and a tee, which in your mind, left a lot to the imagination. So what was that look. 

He stopped rubbing your feet, moving his hands up to your ankles. “Sexy.” Negan moaned as he softly rubbed your ankles. “Fucking sexy.” 

He slowly started rubbing your lower calves, moving his long fingers separately, massaging them in a very sensual way. 

“Baby girl, know what I love about your legs?” He continued rubbing, stopping only to bend over and kiss each calf softly. 

“No, Negan, I haven't a clue why you would love them. They're not nearly as thin as Sherry’s, or as smooth and fair as Amber’s. And they're all scarred.” You closed your eyes and sighed. 

“No, they aren't as thin as Sherry's, as smooth as fucking Ambers. And yes, you have scars.”

“Please Negan, tell me there's a but coming.” You looked down at him with pleading eyes.

By now, Negan had worked his way up to your knees, tickling a bit behind each one. 

“Yes, there's a but. But, your legs are perfect. Perfect to protect yourself from the world we now are faced with. Your legs, doll, are well muscled, you can run as fast as some of those fuckers I count on to protect the Sanctuary. I've seen you take out walkers with one swift kick. Perfect to walk the long distances I know you came from when we found you. And they are fucking damn perfect for me, to wrap around me while I fucking fuck you into oblivion doll, there are no other fucking legs I fuckity fucking love like these.” Negan began licking behind your knees, making you giggle.

“Yes, they aren't as smooth or fair as Amber’s and yes, you have scars.” He was now situated between your legs, grinning up at you with that gorgeous toothy smirk of his. “But darling, how could they be? You've been out there, surviving. Your legs are darker from being exposed to the fucking elements. Your scars, each one tells a story of what you've been through, what you've fucking survived. Fuck doll, see this one here?” Negan pointed to a large jagged pale scar just below the leg of your shorts.

“Yea, not sure I remember where that one came from.” You sighed, looking down at Negan.

“Well shit, I remember it baby! That's from that one run we went on after we first found you. We found that fucking grocery store that Joe said was sure was empty, fucking fool. Dwight and I went inside, I told you to stay with Simon.”

“Yes, and I didn't listen.” You grinned at him, remembering how pissed he was. “You saw me and shouted for me to go back out. Which consequently brought out…”

“The fucking walkers. And who didn't listen to me and came a fuckity fucking her pretty little ass over to Dwight and I?” He whispered the rest. “And saved my fucking ass.”

“But not without a little souvenir.” You sat up to rub at the blemish. 

“Uh uh uh, lay back doll.” You moved back onto your elbows. “Baby girl, these legs of yours might be bigger than Sherry’s. They may be rougher than Amber's. And yes, they have fucking marks on them. But sweetheart, Y/N, that’s what makes them all the more beautiful to me. Damn, they are super hot!” 

Negan inched his way up towards your now, very warm center. He rubbed your inner thighs, moving his long fingers under your shorts, looking up at you through his impossibly long eyelashes. Good god this man was gorgeous.

“Negan, your teasing me again.” You smiled down at him. 

“Am I doll? Mmmhmm. I'm just showing you how much I fucking love you” He smirked.

He moved his hand around to your ass, squeezing both cheeks. “Now this, this is one of my fucking favorite parts of you baby.”

“Why Negan? It's too big, it's one of my not so favorite parts.” You replied, frowning.

“Big, maybe, but not too big doll. No such fucking thing. He kept squeezing and caressing your ass, letting out low moans. “Baby girl, Daddy likes big butts and he can not lie.” He snickered to himself.

You smiled at him. “You don't think it's too fat, really?” 

“No, sweetheart, it's perfect to me.” He brought his hands back around and started moving his fingers under your top, lightly tickling your stomach.

“Negan! You know I'm ticklish!” You grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away. 

“Uh uh uh, doll! Keep your hands on the bed.” He kissed your thigh before crawling over your left leg to sit beside you. He then leaned his face down, running his scruffy chin over the exposed skin between your shorts and partially lifted tee.

You giggled, it tickled, but you loved the feeling when he ran that glorious beard over your delicate skin.

Negan lifted your tee more, leaving it just below your breasts. “Mm-hmm, so soft baby.” He ran his hands over your stomach, starting to lick his way around your belly button, inserting his tongue into it. 

“Negan, have you really taken a look at my stomach?” You sat up the best you could with Negan laying across you. “Look at fat and flabby it is. Sherry looks like she never eats and Amber has a freaking six pack! No matter what I do, it always looks like this.” You tried so hard not to, but tears started to form, one slowly creeping down your cheek.

Negan noticed it and brought his hand up and softly wiped it away. “Y/N, again, yes your stomach is different than Sherry's and Amber's. Fucking different doll. Not worse, not necessarily better, just different. And I think you can fucking guess which is my favorite and why.”

“I'm going to say mine, but I honestly can't say why.” You sniffled. 

Negan grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and wiped your cheeks. “Yes, your’s. Just like I love your legs and your ass. Take off your top baby.” He wiped another tear off your cheek.

You were feeling a bit better, Negan seemed to be saying all the right things. But you couldn't help but wonder if he was just saying those words to get what he wanted. Why couldn't you just believe for once? 

You sat up and took your top off, realizing that you never put a bra on after your shower and suddenly feeling self conscious. You quickly crossed your arms.

“Tsk tsk, baby girl! How many times have I fucking seen you naked, and you're covering up your tits now?” He reached for your arms, moving them down to your sides gently. “That's much better. Let me take a look at them” Negan was looking at your breasts like they were the 8th wonder of the world. “So so sexy, doll.” 

“You don't think they're too big? I mean, I know a lot of men like big breasts but mine are just, I don't know, too big?” You always envied the women who could go braless and get away with it, you were afraid you'd put an eye out if you did it. 

Negan started laughing. “Doll, they certainly are big, and I fucking wouldn't have them any other way. Could I fucking do this if they were some tiny little tits?” He then proceeded to dive his face in-between them, squeezing each one, pushing them into his face. “Hmmppph!!!” 

You were giggling so hard, “Oh my Negan!!!” You brought your hands up to grab at his face. He looked up at you from between your breasts. “Negan! I love you!” 

“And I fucking love you doll.” He sat back up, moving up to lay beside you. “And I love your stomach, your ass, your legs, and every fucking other body part because they are perfect. Perfect for me. And doll, they should be perfect for you.” 

You leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you Negan, for everything.” 

“Is that how you thank me babygirl?” He winked at you, his tongue darting out licking his upper lip.

You sat up, smiling back at him. You slowly moved down the bed, rubbing your hands up and down Negan’s body, reaching his waistband. You walked your fingers to his large bulge, grasping it through his pants, eliciting a rather large growl from him.

“Jesus, baby!” He reached down, making quick work of his belt, button, and zipper of his pants. “All set for you doll, Daddy doesn't want to fucking wait anymore!” He laid back closing his eyes.

You reached inside his now exposed boxers, grasping his very large manhood. You ran one hand up and down, the other reaching under and clutching his balls. You leaned in, licking the tip of the reddened head, dipping into the slit. You glanced up at Negan, seeing a face of near ecstasy. 

You slowly slid the shaft into your open mouth, moving the head in and out, in and out, while massaging his sack. You hollowed your cheeks, relaxed your throat, taking in more and more, until your nuzzling the curlies at the base of his treasure trail. 

You knew for a fact that the other wives hated giving Negan head, they were always bitching about it. But you honestly loved it. You were as turned as he was, you could feel your first orgasm fast approaching. To you, his body was a piece of art and you worshipped it like the art connoisseur you were.

You knew he was almost there, feeling his balls constrict and he began shaking. “FUCK doll, I'm fucking coming!!!!” He came, hard and fast, shooting stream after stream of hot salty surprise down your throat. You swallowed it all, licking your lips. You gently let his cock slip out of your mouth, letting go of his sack. You looked up at him, he had a crazy grin on his face, but definitely appeared spent.

You crawled up next to him, gently running one finger down his face. “I hope that was a good enough thank you, because Negan, I truly am thankful to you and all that you do for me. I love you “ Leaning over, you kissed his scruffy cheek.

“Doll, it's me that should be thanking you.” He opened his eyes, gazing back at you. He put his arm around you, pulling you onto his chest, softly kissing your head. 

“I'm thinking some big changes are coming babygirl. But for now, I need to sleep, you fucking wore me out doll. Your staying with me tonight.”

The combination of Negan rubbing your back and his soothing humming sound lulled you to a deep sleep, content that he loved you, including all of your self proclaimed flaws. But right before you fell into a deep slumber, you realized the look Negan had, was a look of true love.

You never heard Negan's whispers. “Doll, you are the most beautiful, precious thing to me, don't ever fucking doubt that. There is no one else for me.” He held you close falling asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
